


Welcome To My Dark World

by Kira_Q



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: 18+?, Angst, Awkward Sehyoon, Big plot twist, College Setting, Cute, Fluff, Gangsters, M/M, Modern Setting, Opposites Attract, Plots twists, Possessive Sehyoon, Realistic, big time skip, class president junhee, extrovert Junhee, happy virus junhee, introvert Sehyoon, might get dark, naive Junhee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Q/pseuds/Kira_Q
Summary: According to Sehyoon, Park Junhee is like the sun he always shine so bright whenever he is present everyone’s mood is suddenly lifted and when he smiles it makes you forget all your worries. What about him? He was the opposite he was cold like the moon, he is always surrounded by a dark aura making him unapproachable. When he is present the mood always gets awkward, his quiet and mysterious self made people scared of him which resulted into self isolation.But little did he know that class president Park Junhee was no other than a little troublemaker that sneaked his way into his life.
Relationships: Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Do I even have a choice?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I post here and also it’s my first ever A.C.E ff (I swore that I’d stop writing ffs but this pair is way too underrated so I couldn’t help it)  
> This tag is a little empty so I wanted to give my contribution too 🥺💕
> 
> This story will have multiple chapters and I will update regularly(once or twice a week) since I already have plenty chapters already in my drafts.
> 
> Ps. The college setting is based on Korea’s systems which is 4 years.

The rays of the morning sun shone through the window reflecting their light in the quiet classroom, the only noises were produced by the students walking in the hall and the pages of a book being flipped. A black haired guy sat in the back seats near the window as his eyes focused on the book he was holding.

Sehyoon liked coming to school early just to enjoy these little tranquil moments before his classmates would storm in to ruin the silence. Another reason why he would come early was because he disliked being the center of attention, whenever he would enter the room everyone would either go quiet for some seconds, steal glances at him before going back to whatever they were doing. He knows well that his classmates are intimidated by him because of some rumors that were spread about him, he just wished he could explain everything and clear his image about this, but it has already been three years so bringing it up would just be too awkward. 

This is the third college year for him even though it should have been his fourth considering his age, but he spent a year working part time jobs before getting into the school to get enough money to move from his hometown to Seoul. Right now he is living by himself in a small apartment the pay isn’t too high, but his parents still give him financial support which he is really grateful for. The constant support he receives from his family is what makes him want to go on and work hard for his future at least that way he can pay them back for everything they do for him. 

The silence in the room was suddenly disrupted as his fellow classmates started making their ways inside, their chitchats made Sehyoon lose his concentration as he closed the book and started looking at the scenery outside the window. As the class was filling up with students he heard a familiar laughter which made his head head turns automatically towards the door, it was the class president. The brown haired boy’s laugh radiated so much warm that it could even catch the attention of the aloof Kim Sehyoon. Class president Park Junhee made his way into the classroom as he greeted everyone, his strong sense of presence turning all the attention towards him. His warm smile combined with his gentle but sharp features was so pleasant to the eye that it would make it hard for one to divert their look form him, like it was happening to Sehyoon right now. Before he could look away he made eye contact with Junhee who smiled so bright at him that he could go blind. The black haired guy shyly looked away turning his attention towards the window.

According to Sehyoon, Park Junhee is like the sun he always shine so bright whenever he is present everyone’s mood is suddenly lifted and when he smiles it makes you forget all your worries. What about himself ? He was the opposite he was cold like the moon, he is always surrounded by a dark aura making him unapproachable. When he is present the mood always gets awkward, his quiet and mysterious self made people scared of him which resulted into self isolation.

As he was lost in thoughts a finger tapped on his desk, he diverted his attention away from the window as he turned around to take a look at the damned soul who dared disturb his peace. The frown on his face faded as it got replaced with surprise once he looked up and saw the blinding smile of the class president. 

“So bright” he mumbled subconsciously making the guy in front of him looking at him confused “what?” Junhee asked and Sehyoon realized that he thought out loud, he panicked inside but shrugged it off fast and adjusted his composure “No, it’s nothing.” He said in a low tone and the other guy just nodded before putting a sheet of papers on top of his desk. “If you are interested on doing extra school activities, here’s a list of clubs that could interest you. The hours of presence will give you extra credits for the final exams so I really recommend it maybe you can also make some friends.” Junhee explained passionately but the last part ticked off Sehyoon a little ‘Do I look that lonely?’ He thought, but where’s the lie in Junhee’s words? It’s the truth he has no friends because he is unapproachable. He knows that the brown haired guy probably didn’t have mean intentions with his words, but he couldn’t help but feel bothered. He cleared his voice before answering “Oh, alright I will take a look.” He said before taking the papers, Junhee smiled and nodded at him before moving to the next desk. Sehyoon started taking a look at the paper sheets as he read the list of activities, he already made his decision to not join any of them that is until his eyes landed on the ‘dance club’. His eyes brightened because he really loved dancing it was one of his pass-time, but the brightness in his eyes faded when at the thought of interacting with others they will probably just isolate him like his classmates are already doing so he shook his head and pushed the papers away. 

The next day he did his same usual routine, when classes ended he strolled towards the lunch hall. As he was walking by the corridors he heard a familiar music that made him stop in his tracks, he looked around to find the source. It was coming from a room by the other side of the wall, he walked following the sound before finding himself in front of the said room which had “dance club” written in big font on its door. That song had a special place in Sehyoon’s heart since it was the first song he learned to dance to when he was a beginner, he danced it so many times that his body still remembered the moves. The top part of the door had a glass frame so he could clearly see in the inside, he decided to peek to see whoever was dancing to that song. The guy who was dancing had his back facing towards him, but he could see him from the mirror it was no other than Park Junhee. Sehyoon was surprised because he would never think that their all mighty and perfect class president would have a thing for pop dance. Now that he remember Junhee did ask to leave the class early because of some club activities, he expected him to be in the literature club or something but who would’ve expected this. What surprised him even more was the brown haired guy’s dance moves, his moves are so sharp like they are cutting the wind but there was also this flow in it making the choreography seems easy. His body moved so well at the rhythm of the music and his facial expressions matched very well with his movements. The choreography was the same with the one Sehyoon learned but their styles were completely different while Junhee’s style was graceful like the wind, Sehyoon’s style was powerful like fire. Sehyoon couldn’t help but feel a little conscious about his dance skills as he observed the other guy. As he spaced out the door suddenly opened making him jump in surprise, he came face to face with an unfamiliar face who gazed at him confused “May I help you?” the guy asked.

Sehyoon gulped trying to find the right words to respond as the guy waited impatiently “Uh I- I- uh-“ he stuttered cursing inside his head for not being able to even form a proper sentence, while the other guy was going to lose his patience an angel came to his rescue “Sehyoon hyung!!” Sehyoon looked where his name was coming from and saw Junhee walking towards them with a blinding smile. Sehyoon sighed in relief as he was put out of the awkward situation, little did he know that all mighty Park Junhee was nothing but a trouble maker. The latter shoved away the guy that was blocking Sehyoon “Move Donghun hyung, Sehyoon is a classmate of mine” the guy called Donghun just said “oh” as he went back in the room. Sehyoon was going to excuse himself but Junhee caught both of his hands as he held them “You want to join our club right? I am so happy! I didn’t know you were interested in dancing but I am so glad you joined our club, you know we are only in four so we are lacking in members.” Sehyoon was phased out because of the sudden physical contact he wasn’t used to, only after did he realize that Junhee misunderstood his intentions so he tried to protest “No you got it wrong I—“ the happy go luck guy didn’t let him finish as he held his wrist and dragged him inside the practice room “Guys we have a new member!” He said as the three guys in the room turned to look at him, his hands started sweating as he was put on the spot. “Don’t be shy Sehyoon they are nice people.” Junhee reassured giving him that smile of his ‘Nice my ass!!’ Sehyoon thought. 

This is one of the reasons why he can’t get along with people like Junhee, they are so talkative and invasive their friendly natures makes them act without taking into considerations other people feelings even if they have good intentions. He sighed and took a deep breath before saying “I am Kim Sehyoon, please take care of me.” he bowed politely, yes he decided to give up because how could he say no to that warming smile. 

  
  



	2. Give me your number

Sehyoon suddenly regretted his decision, because the people in the room went quiet after his self presentation ‘They are just gonna be like them aren’t they, this was such a foolish decision but how do I get ba-‘

“Nice to meet you!” One of them who was standing not too far from them said as he walked towards him shaking his hand.

“I am Kang Yuchan but you can call me Chan!” he smiled at him and Sehyoon awkwardly smiled back ‘Another happy virus with a blinding smile’ he internally thought, another guy who was sitting on the floor waved his hand at him.

“Welcome to the club, I am Byeongkwan thanks for joining us.” the cotton candy haired guy said and Sehyoon nodded at him. 

Junhee pointed at the guy who was blocking the door from him earlier, “That guy there is Donghun, he might appear as cold first but stay reassured he is a nice guy.” Sehyoon wanted to laugh, because that sounded just like a description of himself. The guy was sitting at the table in the corner while working on sum paper sheets, he just made eye contact with Sehyoon and nodded at him to show him that he acknowledged his presence.

Sehyoon felt less pressure after this presentation session, he felt a little relieved that these guys didn’t seem to have prejudices against him like others did, but at the same time he thought ‘Maybe they are acting nice because they don’t know about those rumors yet.’   
He was pulled out of his train of thoughts as Junhee started giving him a brief introduction to the team “Actually the dance club didn’t exist before, we created it this year because of our common passion for dancing. Our group name is A.C.E and it stands for ‘Adventure calling emotions’. We are lucky enough to have this room, it didn’t even have a mirror before, we bought it after winning a dance competition.” 

Sehyoon nodded and Chan decided to add “We don’t have that much members, because the students don’t want to do activities that will make them sweat so they’d rather go for an easier route.” Byeongkwan also decided to join in the conversation  
“Actually we did have other members, when we first opened this club a lot of girls joined, but all they wanted to do was to get closer to Junhee, they weren’t interested in dancing at all. Later on they left after we started teaching them more difficult dance routines, they didn’t like to sweat.” 

Junhee laughed awkwardly at his words before turning back to look at Sehyoon “Now you pretty much have all the information you needed to know about this club. We aren’t the best club out there but rest reassured we are hard workers, it wasn’t easy for us to open this club, but as long as everyone is having fun it’s definitely worth it!” Sehyoon nodded. Actually his idea about them is starting to change maybe he doesn’t regret his decision that much.

“Thanks for having me I will start joining your activities tomorrow   
since I didn’t bring any spare clothing.”   
He said and they nodded in understanding.

As per usual Sehyoon would come to school using his motorcycle since he lived twenty minutes away from the school, he is glad to have it with him at least he won’t panic about having to miss the bus. He parked in the parking lot in the school yard as he made his way towards the entrance holding in one hand his helmet. As he was nearing the door he saw all mighty Park Junhee standing with a group of students not so far away from him, he was smiling as always as he was fully immersed in a conversation with those people. Sehyoon didn’t even realize that he stopped in his track and was staring at the brown haired guy who just appeared to turn around and meet his eyes, his smile grew wider at the sight of the older ‘Oh crap I got caught’ Sehyoon started making his way quickly inside the school.

“Sehyoon hyung!!” the happy guy screamed as he ran towards him, after politely excusing himself from the students he was talking with. Sehyoon couldn’t keep ignoring him after he screamed so loud that probably all the school could hear his name by now, so he stopped and turned around awkwardly “Hey.” He greeted the happy virus who was now standing in front of him “Are you charged today? We have a lot to practice!” Junhee said and Sehyoon just nodded as they started walking toward their classroom. 

It’s been weeks if not a month since the oldest joined their dance team and so far everything is going fine besides some awkward moments sometimes, because of his lack of communication. One thing he got from joining that club is that Junhee started talking to him more, not that it makes him happy since he isn’t a great talker but he doesn’t mind it since it’s mostly the other who talk he’s more of a listener.   
The funny thing is that they don’t have those awkward moments where there’s complete silence, because the youngest has always something to tell even if irrelevant like the size of his feet and the position which he use when sleeping. Sehyoon wouldn’t mind hear him talk all day because at least his conversations make the mood livelier. 

“So, you can ride a motorcycle ?” Junhee asked as he pointed at his helmet “Uh yeah” the black haired guy responded “Woah hyung is so cool! I never went on one before..” He pouted and Sehyoon felt like squishing his cheeks but he restrained himself.

They were already near their classroom when Junhee suddenly stepped in front of him making him stop, before he could ask anything the youngest went for his collar and adjusted the necktie of his uniform, the speechless Sehyoon looked at him with wide eyes then when he realized how intimate the action was his ears started tinting red. “It was crooked.” Junhee looked at him with innocent eyes as if what he did just now was a normal everyday thing.   
Some students standing nearby started stealing glances as they whispered to one another. Sehyoon noticed this and his anxiety level started rising, he felt his heart beating faster so he brushed past the brown haired boy and quickly made his way inside the classroom. Junhee stood there in place without moving “Uh? Did I do something wrong? Maybe he prefers his tie crooked.” he shrugged and went inside the classroom while wearing his usual blinding smile. 

The classes went on smoothly even if Sehyoon would space out most of the times because he couldn’t get rid of that scene from earlier playing inside his head nonstop. When the last class which was literature was ending the teacher decided to assign them group projects, Sehyoon sighed because he already know where this is going everyone will choose to team up with their friends and in the end he would be the only one left so the teacher would assign him to a random group. This is the reason why he hated goup works and also he was a lone wolf so he worked better when alone. As people started teaming up he just sat there and waited to be assigned to the unlucky group, he heard a chair getting dragged beside him, but he didn’t pay it no attention until an arm wrapped around his shoulders.  
“How is it going teammate?” Sehyoon didn’t know if to laugh or cry when he heard that familiar voice.   
“What do you mean?” He turned around and came face to face with all mighty Park Junhee who was dangerously close.  
“Why are you so slow hyung? You are no fun.” He pouted and crossed his arms.  
“Humph I rejected every offer for you, but guess I will have to reconsider...” he purposely acted upset and stood up to leave, but Sehyoon grabbed his wrist making him sit down back on the chair.

“If that’s the case then I don’t have any objection, when do we meet up?” Junhee smiled widely and Sehyoon could not help but feel warm inside for the fact that Junhee put him before anyone else. 

“How about tomorrow afternoon? We don’t have practice so it should be fine.” Junhee suggested and the oldest nodded “Can I have your number?” the former asked, but he decided to clarify after Sehyoon gave him a puzzled expression “…So we can get in touch for the project!” Sehyoon realized and wanted to slap himself for his idiotic thoughts “Uh yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting off a little cliché, but I promise it gets better. •>•
> 
> Ps. Next update is on Tuesday of the next week.


End file.
